1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to photodetectors, and more specifically, to vertical photodetectors.
2. Related Art
Vertical photodetectors are beneficial for receiving the normally incident light that carries the information that is to be detected. There are difficulties, however, with manufacturing vertical photodetectors. One issue is that in order to provide sufficient detection of the incident light, the photodetector has to be relatively deep. This creates difficulties with manufacturing. Another manufacturing difficulty relates to making contact with the lower electrode of the photodetector.
Thus there is a need to improve on one or more of the issues raised above concerning vertical photodetectors.